


实践遇到男朋友怎么办（六）

by lorryspace



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorryspace/pseuds/lorryspace
Kudos: 99





	实践遇到男朋友怎么办（六）

顾珩差点当场骂人。

他靠最后的理智考虑了一下自己的处境，才堪堪把那几句脏话咽了下去。

正当顾珩想着是不是该在脑子里过一遍七大姑八大姨让自己软下去的时候，殷珞却停止了抽插，他极了解顾珩的身体，手指小幅而快速摩擦着顾珩体内最敏感的那一点，剧烈的快感爆开，任凭顾珩想谁都没用了。

眼看着顾珩快要接近极限时，呼吸也越来越急促，殷珞手指突然又避开那几点敏感点，若即若离的在附近打转，那隔靴搔痒一般的戏弄，挑逗地顾珩几乎要发疯。

“呜…”顾珩要认输了。此时他有些失神，浑身发烫，脑子里兜兜转转只有一个字，欲。

在欲望与理智的斗争中，他终于屈服于前者，顾不得什么惩罚不惩罚，探出手想要握住自己的欲望，半路却又被殷珞捉住。

殷珞眼里含着笑意，如同看到了自己的猎物终于上钩。他扯下自己的领带，紧紧缠绕在顾珩的手腕，将他双手束缚起来，按在头顶。

“我没让你动，你不许自己碰。”

顾珩颇有怨气地看了殷珞一眼，心想老子送你的礼物不是这么用的！可没等开口骂，就又是一阵剧烈的快感。

几番这样的挑逗，顾珩的防线彻底崩塌了。他紧紧抱住殷珞，后穴快速地收缩，颤抖着乞求道：“求你…求你…进来。”

一切主动权都在殷珞的掌握中，不论如何，顾珩都会是那个受欺负的人。

殷珞早已预料到，看到顾珩那副迫切的模样，他觉得可爱极了，心里又升起几分恶趣味，“谁？宝贝儿，你叫谁进来？”说着把手指往深处探去，却又巧妙的错过了最敏感的那一点。

顾珩几乎要被殷珞气死，还是耐着性子道：“哥哥…珞哥哥…进来…求你了…快点…”

殷珞微微勾起嘴角，柔声道：“宝贝儿，抱住我。”

殷珞说着便一把抱起顾珩，顾珩手被绑着，便抬起胳膊环抱住殷珞的脖子，殷珞转身将他抵在墙上，紧接着便把身下的巨物小心的抵在顾珩的后穴，“真的想好了？一旦射出来，就要惩罚你了。”

顾珩被逼急了，竟是埋头狠狠在殷珞肩头咬了一口，殷珞轻笑着，用力一挺，身下的巨物直接进去了一半。

“唔…啊…”突如其来的刺激让顾珩忍不住扬头呻吟。

顾珩的后穴把殷珞的欲望含的很紧，殷珞也不禁闷哼了一声。

“宝贝儿，怎么还是这么紧。”说着又一用力把剩下的尽数顶了进去，紧接着便开始慢慢地律动。

顾珩的呼吸很重，喉间隐忍着呻吟，殷珞的欲望把他的穴口撑得很疼，一下一下的抽插碰到顾珩臀上的伤，也不断的给他带来痛感与快感。

“顾珩，不要忍着，疼或者舒服，叫出来。”殷珞加快了速度。

顾珩猛地一抖，再也抑制不住，“呜…呜…好热…”不知不觉中眼里已含了泪。

殷珞呼吸也变得越来越粗重起来，一边加快了速度，一边缠绵地在顾珩身上印下一个又一个的印记。

这个姿势进的极深，在快速的抽插中，顾珩全身没有了一丁点力气，任由着殷珞不断的索取，身前的欲望溢出点点白浊，后穴疯狂的收缩着。

“啊…呜…疼…”

殷珞将顾珩放到床上，解下领带，让顾珩自己扶住自己的双腿，继续不断的顶弄，房间里回荡着啪啪的肉体碰撞的声音与顾珩不住的呻吟声，粘稠的液体顺着顾珩的腿间慢慢流了下来。顾珩本就没了多少力气，扶着腿的手已经微微颤抖。

“扶好，掉下来我可要罚你。”殷珞看着顾珩潮红的脸，低声说道。

殷珞顶的越来越用力，一只手握在了顾珩的欲望轻轻套弄，再加上伤口与后穴内的多重刺激，顾珩终于忍不住一阵痉挛，将那忍了许久的白浊释放了出来。

“…唔…啊…”顾珩仰着头呻吟道，快感几乎淹没了他的意识。

空气中弥漫着淫荡的味道，殷珞却没有放过顾珩，坚硬的欲望依旧在顾珩体内抽插着。

灭顶的快感袭来，顾珩的意识已经不清晰，手紧紧的抓着床单，觉得自己快要昏死过去。

“唔…我受不住了…殷珞…啊…停啊…”顾珩起身抱住了殷珞，眼角通红，在一次次的刺激下，两行泪水便留了下来。

“呜呜…求求你…停下来…不行了…”顾珩哭着求饶道，不知不觉中欲望竟然又一次地昂扬了起来。

殷珞小腹被硬物顶了一下，不禁一怔，低头看了看，越发的不想放过顾珩。

“宝贝儿，射一次，就要罚一次啊。”殷珞在顾珩耳边说道，灼热的呼吸散发着情欲的味道，顾珩全身又是一阵酥麻。

“顾珩，我好爱你…”耳鬓厮磨间，殷珞接近极限，紧紧地抱住顾珩，似乎要将怀里的人揉碎，再融进血肉里。

殷珞此时管不得顾珩的求饶，只是疯狂的抽插着，过了许久，终于也释放了出来，乳白色的液体涌入顾珩的肠道，让顾珩忍不住又一阵痉挛。

顾珩紧紧抱着殷珞，指甲几乎要嵌入肉中，也同时到达了高潮。可顾珩想起殷珞那句“射一次，罚一次”，竟然快速伸出右手用拇指轻轻堵住了那点点白浊的源泉，试图靠这个阻止自己第二次的射精。

殷珞顿时怒极，一把抓住顾珩的手迫使他松开，那乳白的液体便一下子喷射而出。

殷珞狠狠握住顾珩的手，怒道：“谁给你的胆量这样做？顾珩，谁给你的胆量？”

“我…”顾珩一时说不出话，还没从高潮的余波中缓过神来。

殷珞深吸一口气，平复了一下怒火，尽量用平静的语气说道：“顾珩，知不知道要为自己的行为付出代价。”

顾珩不敢说话，只是任由殷珞抱着自己，委屈的眼泪便流了下来。

殷珞沉默了一会，感受着怀里顾珩微微的颤抖，终是有些心软，怒火顿时就散掉了大半，轻叹了一口气，将顾珩放到床上，躺在一边，结实的臂膀环抱住他，安抚地揉着他的脑袋，皱眉道：“怎么又哭了？”

“你欺负我…”顾珩有气无力地说，听到殷珞不凶了，才渐渐止住了眼泪，殷珞无从否认，只好不停地给顾珩顺毛。

激烈的性爱过后，顾珩眼神有些涣散，脑子里空空的，便下意识地缩在殷珞怀里，轻声道：“亲亲我，殷珞，你亲亲我。”

殷珞有很多种办法治顾珩，但顾珩要治殷珞往往只需要撒娇就好。

果然，殷珞轻轻在顾珩唇上落下一吻，极尽温柔，突然顾珩的肚子却不合时宜地咕咕叫了一声，殷珞忍不住笑道：“饿了？”

“嗯…”顾珩点点头。

“那我去做吃的，你去洗个澡。”殷珞揉了揉顾珩的脸。

“别走…再抱我一会…”顾珩眯着眼又往殷珞怀里拱了拱。

殷珞默默将怀里的人抱得更紧，隔着柔软的头发轻轻吻了吻顾珩的脑袋，柔声道：“好，再抱一会。”

——————————————————————————  
PS：男性射精时堵住的话很容易造成感染甚至影响性功能，所以我们殷珞珞才这么生气～


End file.
